


The Cat Connection

by taessugarx



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taessugarx/pseuds/taessugarx
Summary: When MC applied for a job at C&R she just wanted to get payed and go home. Turns out her boss is more peculiar than she thought.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 7
Collections: Mystic messenger





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Assistant

I needed a new start, and last week I finally found the perfect opportunity. The infamous company C&R was hiring again for a new assistant, and ever since I’ve been living on my own life has been difficult. I really hope this is a silver lining for me.

I arrived at the company exactly 10 minutes before my interview, honestly this is the scariest thing I’ve done in a long time. Barely anyone was in the waiting room which did NOT help my nervousness at all.

“Hello, are you MC?” A woman’s voice says behind me. Startled I turn around, “Oh yes that’s me!”. “Perfect, follow me, my name is Jaehee Kang and I will be interviewing you today.” Jaehee said as she gestured for me to follow her.

I’m not going to lie, I was shaking so much I felt as if I might collapse. “MC? Are you okay?” Jaehee asked worriedly as we stepped into what I thought was her office. “OH! Yes, I’m fine haha…” I said probably while looking like I was about to throw up. Jaehee gestured for me to sit down, “So, let’s get started shall we? Why do you want to apply as my assistant?”.

1 Hour Later

The interview went smoothly after I finally calmed my nerves and answered her questions. Just as I was walking out the door Jaehee stopped me, “Oh MC! You can start Monday.” “Really?!” I said surprised, I didn’t even have to wait for a call back? “I mean, Thank you.” I gasped after I said that, How am I so stupid...

I was so excited walking out of Jaehee’s office that I didn’t even notice a tall man standing in front of me, as I crashed right into him making him drop his documents. 

“I’m sorry sir! I’ll clean that up for you…” I then looked up to see my boss, aka, Jumin Han STARING AT ME. “It’s fine. Watch where you walk next time.” He said scowling at me, nervously I got up and said at least 100 more apologies before walking away.

At Home

Oh my god how could I be so STUPID I already made a bad impression and I haven’t even started! In the middle of my anxiety session T.T, I got a notification on my phone from Jaehee.   
Message:  
Jaehee Kang: Hello MC, please remember to bring all your paperwork tomorrow and meet me in my office so I can get you started.

MC: Okay! Thank you :)

“Meowwwww” “Aww is my little Howl tired?” I said to my (adorable, obviously) cat. “Meow meow MEOWW” Howl yelled as I got his tuna. 

For the rest of the day I vented on call with my friend’s about how my boss probably hates me, but also celebrated how I got a new job. Love hate relationship with life right now haha… I just hope work will go smoothly tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

Monday

My day was already going pretty well, I got up early and left to go straight to C&R. When I arrived every employee was running around like it was the end of the world so I had a hard time making it to Jaehee’s office.

Suddenly, I saw someone waving to me at the end of the hallway, “MC! Over here!” Jaehee yelled across the hallway. “Sorry about the mess on your first day, all expense reports are due today so we are very hectic…” I felt bad looking at her, she was basically the definition of the word exhausted.

“It’s fine don’t worry!” I said as I handed her my documents and as I snuck in my extra croissant, she definitely needed it more than I did. Jaehee picked it up confused, “For me? It’s okay I don’t have time to eat anyways.” I simply shook my head, “No, I can wait for you to finish.” She was hesitant, but eventually ate it.

Jaehee started leading me to my new office, which was one room away from her’s. It also so happened to be right next to my boss’s, who probably did not like me. 

“Sorry about the small size, this used to be my office but I got transferred to the one next to us. Now, since you’re my assistant I will be sending you all the projects we are working on at the moment. If you hear someone knock it will most likely be me so don’t be alarmed! At lunch I will show you around the building. Got it?” Jaehee said very quickly, but I still understood. “Yes, thank you!” “Alright, I’ll come back later.” She said as she closed the door.

I was a bit confused about the projects she sent to me, “Cat Hotel Project” and a “Cat Wine Project”? This is weird… but I love cats so it shouldn’t be a problem! 

About two hours later it was 10 a.m. I put up pictures of Howl that help me get through the day. I was actually having a lot of fun with the cat projects, it was better than dealing with foreign exports.

-Knock Knock- “Assistant Kang I-” Jumin Han walked in the room to not find Jaehee, but me… “Who are you?” Jumin stared at me blankly. I immediately stood introducing myself. “Hello sir, my name is MC and I am Jaehee Kang’s new assistant.” He just looked at me and nodded. “Since you’re my assistants assistant, I hope you’re working…?” What a dumb question. “Yes… indeed I am.” Jumin just nodded with a blank stare on his face and walked toward my pictures of Howl. There was an awkward silence.

“This is a very pretty cat, what is their name?” Well now I know what he was staring at… “Yes Mr. Han, that is my cat Howl, he's four years old.” “I see.” Was all he said before he walked away.

Oh my gosh that was so awkward. Why does he stare like that?! I jumped as I heard another knock at my door, only to realize it was Jaehee. “Ready to go?” “Yes sorry!” I said as we headed out the door.

She took me to see the gardens outside, the cafeteria, and conference rooms. “So, MC this might be a bit sudden but you will attend your first meeting with me today. I usually follow Mr. Han around, so just follow me when I come get you okay?” Jaehee said leaving me confused, A meeting on my first day, and why do we have to follow Jumin Han, I mean ‘Mr. Han’? 

“Yes that’s fine, but what is the meeting about?” “We will be meeting with the owner of the company ‘Bik’ tomorrow, so we must get a business proposal ready. Just be ready to take a lot of notes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 :) i also am posting this story on wattpad under taessugarx !

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH one of my first ff! I hope this is pretty good and i can’t wait to finish this


End file.
